Kagome's a what! Gothic!
by picc.lover
Summary: What happens when Kagome comes back to InuYasha's time all gothic and emo? And what's this new enemy that seems to have taken the place of Naraku...for now, that is...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, welcome. This is my fourth published fan fiction, however it is like my fifteenth counting the ones I don't post. As you read, Kagome has turned to the dark side, how will InuYasha react? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Evanescence songs, thank you. Or any other song in this story.**

Today was the day that I returned from my time period, and went back to see InuYasha. The thing about today, however, is that I'm going to show him the real me. I didn't dye my hair or anything, but I did slightly alter my clothes.

I wore a black 'Black Motorcycle Rebel' tee, with some short black shorts that came a little lower than my school uniform did. It's about time I wore something like this. Shorts, I mean, not a skirt. On my feet were some black Converses that were worn. Better than the Spares that I always wore. I didn't bring that backpack anymore, it was way too big. And yellow.

I got out of my room, and walked to the well house. I opened the wooden sliding door, and closed it. I peered down the well, knowing that I was early. He might not yell at me as much when he sees me.

I jump down into the well, and the blue light consumes me. When I land, it's 500 years in the past. Just as I thought, InuYasha came running at the well, only he didn't see me. He jumped to land right in front of the well, but landed on me instead.

"Ow, did you have to greet me like that?" I asked as he kindly helped me to my feet.

"No, I did-what the hell!" He finally looked at me. Interesting reaction. My hair was in a ponytail with strands hanging off either side. I looked like me again. InuYasha's mouth hung open a little. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing just thought I'd wear something in my closet."

He looked around me. "No backpack?" I shook my head. "No ramen?"

"I brought enough ramen to last for a while last time." He got a look on his face. "You didn't." The same guilty look was still plastered on his tan face. "I know, InuYasha that you did _not_ eat all the ramen I brought back from the last time." He slowly nodded his head, waiting for a 'sit' command from me, like always. "I'm not going to say it you know."

His head snapped up in shock. "You what?"

I smiled softly at him. "I won't tell you to be seated over this."

He brought a hand to the back of his head and scratched it. "Well, ain't this a change for the better."

"I didn't say I would stop, just that I wouldn't this time."

His face fell. "Oh. Alright, let's get going. We still have shards to find, and a Naraku to kill."

I didn't say anything as I followed him.

**So, what do you think about this? Let me know. I'm planning on making it one chapter her point of view, the next one his, and alternating. I might not do it through the whole thing, but I'll tell you whose point of view it is before I start. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

_InuYasha P.O.V._

It's the day Kagome comes back, and I'm going to go get her. Not because she's always late, but because I kind of like her family. Not that I would tell anyone that, but still. I also just am not comfortable without her near me. Without her, I can't fight as well because I don't have someone that I absolutely need to make sure is okay and protect her from everything. Not that Sango and Miroku don't matter, just they can handle themselves, and she can't.

If Shippo does not stop messing with my ears, I'll kill the runt. Bake him and make it look like an accident.

"Shippo, will you knock it off already!" I yelled at the little kid.

"That's what I'm trying to do: knock the dog ear off."

I hit him in the face, leaving a bump. "Well, they ain't coming off ya runt. Now scram."

He pouted. "You always get grumpy when Kagome leaves. Why don't you go get her so I don't have to deal with you!"

I hit him on the back of the head once more for kicks. "Glad to runt."

So I ran off to my forest. The place where Kikyo and I had parted. Where she died because I couldn't protect her from Naraku. Where I first laid eyes on Kagome, and first protected her from mistress centipede when the sacred jewel came out of her side.

I jumped when I thought I could make it right in front of the well. I was already in the air when her scent just came at me.

She was back? This soon? Normally it's late in the afternoon when I get her. I couldn't well stop myself, so I kind of landed on top of her, making her fall to the ground and grunt in pain.

I got up right away and held my hand out to her. "Ow, did you have to greet me that way?"

"No, I did-what the hell!" I looked down to what she wore. Instead of her short green skirt and white, green and red school uniform, she had on black everything: shorts and some shirt that I didn't recognize. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing, just thought I'd wear something from my closet."

"I looked around her for that thing she calls a bag. "No backpack?" She shook her head. "No ramen?"

She got a look on her face. "I brought enough ramen last time to last a while." That's what she thought. "You did not." Oh no, she knows. I'm so busted. "I know, InuYasha that you did _not_ eat all the ramen I brought back from last time." I knew this was it. I would get sat all the way to the other side of the earth and back. I hung my head low waiting for it. "I'm not going to say it you know."

My head shot back up. "You what?" I never thought I'd hear that come out of her mouth ever.

A small smile graced her pale face. "I'm not going to seat you over this."

My hand went up to scratch the back of my neck. "Well, ain't this a change for the better." I said, relieved that I would no longer have to eat dirt.

"I didn't say I would stop, just that I wouldn't this time."

At least she's not doing it right now. My face fell. "Alright, let's get going. We still have shards to find and a Naraku to kill." She followed silently behind me.

**Well, how did you like it? I've never done anything with his point of view so far, and I don't want to mess it up. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! So, how are you? Well, let's get this over with. I do not own InuYasha or any Amy Lee song ever.**

_Kagome P.O.V. _

When we got back to the village, Sango and Miroku freaked out.

"Why InuYasha, who is this?" Asked Miroku. "Is that you Kagome?"

I giggled a little. "Yes, Miroku, it's me. Yes I meant to dress this way, and that skirt is gone for now." I smiled triumphantly.

"I like it." Said Sango who was looking me over.

"Keh, she just changed her clothes, it's not like she's a different person." Said InuYasha from behind me. I wouldn't be so sure about that, InuYasha.

"I don't know InuYasha, they say when someone changes their appearance it is a symbol of who they are. Now that Kagome has changed her clothes, maybe she has changed as well. Or perhaps maybe she was like this the whole time and just was hiding it." Said Miroku thoughtfully.

"Please, as if Kagome is that dark. She'd have to be just like Naraku to act the way she's dressed."

"Maybe it isn't evil that she's going for, just dark. You can be dark without being evil." Argued Miroku.

"As if, Kagome is a happy person, nothing like any dark and depressed person." InuYasha shot back. I don't think he knows me at all. Miroku and Sango do, but he doesn't. It's kind of ironic because I've known InuYasha the longest.

"I agree with Miroku on this, InuYasha. Just because she wears black and might not be evil. We have to keep in mind…" And on it went. It felt like I wasn't even in the room. Like always. I went outside to take a walk and Kilala joined me, but it was just us.

We were out away from the village and I didn't know how long we had been walking, when Kilala changed into her full demon form. I didn't sense anything, but I knew if it was strong enough to make Kilala change, it was powerful, and InuYasha was nowhere to be found. I doubt that he, Miroku and Sango were done talking about me.

I got my bow and arrows off of Kilala, and aimed for where Kilala was hissing loudly. Something came out, and it was about my height and looked like a ghost. It was pale, almost all white. I fired an arrow, and it went right through the figure.

It opened its eyes, and flew at me. Like, flew off the ground right at me. Kilala jumped and tried to attack it, but she fell right through it. It went through me too, and it was cold, and it felt like all the life had been sucked out of me.

It was a spirit demon. It's like a regular ghost, but this was a demon who thinks they failed at their life. If they didn't kill enough victims to suit or they were bad to their mates. In this case, I think this thing didn't kill enough people to last with the imprint it left on my soul, and how much it took from me.

I fell to my knees, and Kilala came to my side. I couldn't walk on my own, so Kilala bent down and offered me her back. I got up, and collapsed on her back, arms off of one side and legs on the other side hanging off and on my stomach.

When we arrived back, I saw a black and purple blur, and heard him call for InuYasha and Sango. I watched as Sango came out first, and InuYasha came out next. He was about to jump somewhere, but Miroku and Sango held him back.

Kilala made her touchdown, and InuYasha lifted me off of her back and carried me into the hut bridal style.

I don't think he knew that I was awake. "Kagome, wake up for me. Don't you pass out on me. Wake up and tell me what happened."

I fully opened my eyes to look into his gold ones. "InuYasha, I've been awake the whole time. I don't know what happened. Kilala and I were in the woods and she changed into her full demon form, and this demon spirit came through me and it sucked a lot of my energy out." I tried to smile, but I couldn't.

A look of relief overtook his features. Then it changed to anger. "Kagome, why did you go off on your own like that? Do you know how much we worried about you until Miroku suggested we stay here until you came back, and if you didn't come back in a couple of hours."

"Maybe if you and Miroku and Sango didn't talk like I wasn't in the room, I wouldn't have gone off, and I had Kilala and my bow and some arrows with me, okay."

"Doesn't make it right. Next time you do that, bring me with you, or at least tell me you're going."

"Sure thing."

"Good. Now, drink this so your energy will come back." He tilted my head up and brought the cup to my lips, his worried expression stayed.

**So, what do you think? Review. InuYasha's point of view won't start where hers did, but right after, and it might go on past where she stopped.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back. I don't own InuYasha or Amy Lee.**

_InuYasha P.O.V._

When Sango Miroku and I stopped arguing, I found that Kagome, as well as Kilala, were gone. I couldn't pick their scent up anywhere. I panicked, thinking that something happened to them. Miroku and Sango were able to calm me down, but it took some time. Sango stayed with me in the hut while Miroku stayed outside waiting on her to come back.

"InuYasha, Sango! She's back! She looks damaged, hurry."

Sango was closer to the door so she got out first. I knew when I heard her gasp that Kagome was unconscious. Isn't she always when she gets hurt? Then again, she goes through a lot more than Sango or Miroku when someone decides to kidnap her.

I go outside, and I see her on Kilala's back, laying face-down with her legs hanging off of one side, and her arms off the other, her eyes closed. I was about to jump up to Kilala and get Kagome, but Sango and Miroku stopped me from doing it.

"If you land on Kilala, she will falter and Kagome might be dropped from her back." Said Miroku. I nodded.

When Kilala landed, I ran to her, lifted her up and carried her into Kaede's hut.

"Wake up for me Kagome. What happened to you, I need you to wake up for me." I spoke to her.

She opened her clear brown eyes, the ones that invade my dreams at night. "InuYasha, I've been awake the whole time. Kilala and I went on a walk and she changed into her full demon form, and it was a demon spirit and it went through me, taking a lot of my energy with it."

I relaxed, only to tense up again with anger. "Kagome, why did you go off on your own like that? Do you know how worried we were until Miroku suggested we wait for you to come back."

"I didn't want to hear you, Sango and Miroku acting like I'm not in the room. I took Kilala with me, and I had my bow and arrows with me, so I was okay."

"Doesn't make it right. Next time you do that you need to take me with you, or at least tell me you're going."

"Sure thing."

"Good, now drink this, it'll help you get your energy back." I cradled her head in my hands, rested it on one of my knees, and held the cup to her mouth while she drank.

I was so worried about her. Doesn't she know that she can't just leave like that without me? I guess this new her has something to do with it. I laid her head back, and began looking through some of the things she left over here last time. In it, I found a small red thing, with a black vine coming out of it, that split off into two different ones with little circles at the end.

I remember her using this. I put the 'bud-ears' into my dog ears, and pushed the oval at the top. The front of it lit up, and I clicked the middle shape.

A sad song filled my entire being.

_Under your spine again, I can't say no to you_

_Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand, I can't say no to you_

_Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly, now I can't let go of this dream, _

_I can't breathe, but I feel good enough,_

_I feel good enough for you _

_Drink up sweet decadence_

_I can't say no to you_

_And I've completely lost myself and I don't mind_

_I can't say no to you_

_Shouldn't let you conquer me completely, _

_Now I can't let go of this dream, can't believe that I feel good enough_

_I feel good enough it's been such a long time commin', but I feel good,_

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall_

_Pouring life down on me_

_Cause I can't hold on_

_To anything that's good enough_

_Am I good enough for you to love me too_

_So take care of what you ask of me_

_Cause I can't say no._

Is this how Kagome feels when she goes off to her time?

**So, what do you think of this chapter? Review on every single chapter I write ever.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Kagome P.O.V._

I love it when InuYasha waits until I'm 'asleep' to look through my stuff. I knew I'd left my iPod here. Right on that song, the one my band was doing for the fun of it. We are also doing some Bruno Mars, and The Lumineers. I'm either on vocals or on lead guitar, most of the time vocals, but not this time because, well, it's Bruno Mars, and I'm not a guy, so I've been on guitar a lot lately.

I think it's time to scare InuYasha.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked for what he's doing right now. He has a thoughtful look on his face and he's looking up at the celling, so therefore he's either thinking about Naraku or…Kikyo. Whatever the two options of his thoughts, I shouldn't interrupt him when he's thinking about either one.

Or maybe, just maybe, that thoughtful look on his face is due to the song, but probably not. He's never been one with words.

I closed my eyes and began to loose myself in my thoughts. As I think, I realize that my fighting skills are lacking. I know how to use a bow and arrow, kind of, but the one thing that I know how to do it knife throwing. Maybe if I could get home in the next few days, I'll be able to get some throwing knives. Yeah, or maybe just get some sticks that are throw able weight like a knife's. I could sharpen it and it could be just like a normal knife.

The next thing I knew, InuYasha was shaking me 'awake'.

"Kagome, wake up. You've got to get home for something."

Perfect. "For what?"

I heard InuYasha give a sigh. "Shippo needs some o that non-sticky tape stuff."

"Guaze? Okay. Just give me a couple of minutes." I thought. "Don't we have some of that here?"

InuYasha cleared his throat. "Well…" He seemed to think for a moment. "Damn it all, can you get me some ramen?" He looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

I stifled a giggle. "Sure. As I said, just give me some time. An hour maybe. I have something else I forgot to do over in my time."

He got a curious look on his face. "What did you forget?"

"Nothing that would be useful to you." I was not telling anyone about this.

"Kagome…" He said in his warning tone.

"InuYasha, just chill, would you?" I got up, still a little dizzy from earlier, so I faltered a little. InuYasha was at my side in an instant.

"Kagome, you still might be too weak to go walking on your own."

"Oh please, this isn't anything a good jog wouldn't take care of. Let me go"

His grip on my arm tightened. "No, you're still too weak."

I tried to get control of my arm back. "InuYasha, let me go now!" I wrenched my arm free, and began to jog out of the hut and to the well. I was faintly aware of InuYasha next to me, but I paid him not attention. I got to the well, and did some fancy footwork. I did a cartwheel, and did a backflip into the well. Might should've stretched before I did that, but I'll deal with that later.

I landed in my time, with InuYasha right behind me. "Kagome, what did you forget?"

"None of your business! Drop it." I got the supplies and gave it to InuYasha. "Go back, I'll be there soon. Please, just trust me."

He thought about this for a second. "Fine." He gave me one last look, and then left. I ran up to my room and got the knife belts from under my bed. Two go on my thigh, two knives go in my socks(I know, doesn't seem comfortable, I know), and the other goes in my shirt. Yeah, it's kind of weird, but still.

I had all of them, so I went back. I fell throught the well, and landed right next to InuYasha, who was waiting for me to return.

**Finished this chapter. Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back yall. I own nothing.**

_InuYasha P.O.V._

I waited for Kagome to come back. I know she's hiding something from me, and I _will_ find out what. Hopefully soon.

"InuYasha, what are you doing out here?"

"Keh, waiting on you."

"I figured out that much, duh. I mean why are you waiting for me?"

"To make sure nothing happens to you again." I stood up, and she followed me. I could vaguely tell that her appearance was different somehow, but I couldn't put my finger on it. More bulky, perhaps?

"InuYasha?" I heard Kagome asked right before I ran into a tree.

I didn't fall down, but it did sting a little. "The hell?" I glared at the tree until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over and Kagome was giving me a look. "What?"

"Are you alright? You seem distracted right now. You weren't like this an hour ago." She looked worried about me. How sweet.

I took her hand off my shoulder and held it in mine to let her know that I was alright. Wait, why should I not just tell her? Duh. "Yeah, I'm good."

Only a little of the worry left her face. "Okay." I nodded, and we kept on our way, my hand still in hers.

When we arrived, I'd already gotten the ramen back, and Sango was making it, a skill she learned from Kagome.

"Sango, could you come with me somewhere please?"

The slayer looked up. "Sure Kagome. Miroku, take over this." She and Kagome left the hut. About three seconds later, Kagome popped her head back inside. "Oh, InuYasha, I'm leaving with Sango." Her head plopped back outside. That little sarcastic girl. My Kagome was-wait, where did the 'my' part come from? She would never agree to be mine. Not after that first encounter with Kikyo. She's forgiven me for the rest of them. Right?

**Okay, the end. Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own InuYasha.**

_Kagome P.O.V._

When Sango and I were far enough away from InuYasha, I asked her to train me in secret.

"Why do you want me to train you in secret Kagome? I'm sure InuYasha would be more than happy to do it."

"I don't want him either going to hard or too weak on me. I know how to throw knives, but that's about it."

Sango's face had the biggest look of shock I'd ever seen. "You can what now?" Her mouth was hanging slightly open at this. I pulled out one of my throwing knives, and aimed it at a tree's weak spot, a little hole in the bark. I threw it, and it hit dead center. Sango's mouth hung open a little more. "Kagome, I had no idea that you could be so lethal. Why haven't you done this before?"

This is when I started to feel bad because, again, I was weak and couldn't help myself. "I never thought enough about it." I gave a shrug to hide my embarrassment.

Sango looked at me with sympathy. "Kagome, you are not weak." She gave me a small smile. "I'll do it if you will stop looking so guilty." Her smile brightened with mine.

I threw my arms around her. "Thank you so much Sango! Can we start right now?"

She laughed at this. "Yeah, if you want."

"I do, I do!" I jumped up and down in place.

"Okay, here's how to do some basic defence moves." And the lesson went on like that. Sango and I didn't notice that it had begun to get dark, so when InuYasha started looking for us, we were on a break. His anger seemed to give way to relief when his eyes landed on my face, but then converted back to anger.

"Where the hell have you two been? Miroku and I started to get worried that you two had an encounter with that thing Kagome and Kilala faced earlier today."

"Relax InuYasha, sometimes us girls need time away from you two guys because we're girls." I said like the whole thing was nothing to worry over.

"Still, don't do that. Oh, and Kagome? That little bit of sarcasm you used a while back, that wasn't cute."

"Really, because I didn't think it was either. You told me to tell you when I went somewhere, so I did."

"InuYasha, get a sence of humor! I laughed." Said Sango.

"You would because you weren't the one that told her to do that." InuYasha grumbled. He turned back to me. "As for you, missy-"

"Exscuse me? 'Missy'? Who do you think you're talking to?" I asked him.

He gulped. "I mean, as for you, Kagome, let's go somewhere, shall we." He didn't say it like a question, but as an order. He grabbed me by the arm, flung me over his shoulder, and left the clearing.

"Where are you taking me, InuYasha?"

"You'll see when we get there, won't you." I couldn't get anything from him the rest of the ride. There.


	8. Chapter 8

**InuYasha P.O.V.**

I took Kagome from Sango. I took her to the tree that she released me from. The tree that she saw me with Kikyo so many times. I climbed to one of the top branches.

She squirmed. "InuYasha, why did you take me here?"

"Stop moving so much and maybe I'll tell you." She gave a sigh, and relaxed. "There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Silence. "What were you doing with Sango so far out in the woods?"

"Talking." I could smell her falseness.

"Kagome, you're lying. What were you and Sango doing?"

"We were talking to each other, okay."

"About what?"

"Girl stuff."

"Like what?"

"Periods." I froze. I do not like this subject at all. I want to get off of it.

"You know that if you need to, you can talk to me, right?"

"About periods?" I couldn't see her beautiful face, but I could tell she was raising her eyebrows at me.

"Yeah, just not that." I shifted so that she was nestled in my lap. She relaxed into my lap.

We sat there in silence until the sun started to set. I lifted Kagome off my lap, and ran back to camp with her. We walked into the middle of a Sango and Miroku fight.

"Sango, I swear it wasn't me!" Sango was almost about to kill him. Kagome ran over to them, and pulled Sango off of him.

"Sango, calm down." Kagome rolled her eyes at the slayer.

Then, and eerie silence and darkness fell over the woods. When we looked up, there were ghost like figures floating in the air. I looked over to Kagome, and she was shaking with fear. Kilala was in her full demon form.

"Kagome, is that the thing you and Kilala encountered in the woods?"

Still shaking, Kagome nodded her head. I ran over to her, and hid her behind me with both of my arms around her waist. She pressed her shaking body against mine, and I hugged her back. When the demons passed over, I felt her start to pull, but I hugged her closer to me. I wasn't going to let anything happen to her, regardless of how her appearance changes; she's still Kagome.

**Okay guys. I am so so sorry that it's taken me as long as it has to update. I just don't have inspiration enough to write too much right now. Anyways, review please.**


End file.
